The Fallen Swan
by ohsoloveable
Summary: Consumed by her dancing she tries to forget him, and be the best dancer she can be. When he comes back to see her performance will she take him back? She had been broken before, can he lift his fallen swan? HIATUS
1. Act I

**_The Fallen Swan_**

**_Act 1: The Fallen_**

**_The characters from "Naruto" belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _**

* * *

><p>One, Two, Three, Double, and Slow down before finishing in a pose.<p>

"Excellent Sakura keep it up." The instructor shouted from across the studio room, where dancers filled the room for dress rehearsal. Sakura finished her turning sequence before her green eyes focused on her next direction, her partner for the dance as she lifted her right leg around the front of her body for a "wind mill" effect.

Her right foot carried her forward as it softly hit the floor in the direction she quickly, and quietly ran towards her partner and jumped forward. He gracefully caught her and turned both of them around in a circle, with her legs out in a perfect leap position. One leg in front of the other, straight, alined, and perfect. Before she felt her partner begin to change their position she got ready for their ending move as he swiftly held her waist and lifted her about his head, her back like putty as it became a C like-arch.

He turned her slowly in the air as her arms were held in a simple circle above her head, her finger barely apart for that dancer softness effect. Her legs were bent one in front of the other, she almost looked as though she was a fallen angel from the heavens, as her face showed a deep sorrow. Almost as soon as it began, he slowly lowered her to the floor as she straightened out her legs to land on her pointe shoe. Her left leg landed on her pointed toe, ad her right leg was held out in an arabesque her leg straight and pointed in the air. Her partner slowly backed up and walked off the 'stage' as she slowly lowered her leg and her body before she fell to the floor, in a crouched position.

There was a moment of hushed silence around the room before it erupted in applause, the woman who just finished her performance stood up with a smile on her face. "Was that good Haku?" Haku her instructor, gave her a soft smile and nodded as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Yes I could feel the emotion, and sadness you put in that dance. It is surprising you can do that Sakura, you are always so upbeat."

"Thank you sir, I think I am going to go home for the evening." Haku nodded as he patted her shoulder one more time and turned to the other students and clapped his hands, "Listen up everyone, tomorrow is the performance. I expect everyone to be there early, warmed up and ready to go. That is all, go home!" Small laughs were heard throughout the room as they went their own way.

Sakura was the first to leave, she took off her pointe shoes quickly placing them in her bag as she grabbed her black cover up and slipped on her jeans over her tights and leotard. She couldn't bare to stay any longer, she was beginning once again to think about her past. It had been 3 years since that day and she was sure that she had grown and moved on. Haku was wrong, she knew emotion. She knew sadness, and nothing could compare to that day she said goodbye.

_-Flashback-_

"Leaving?" The seventeen year old girl whispered as she quickly got up from the bed and rushed over to the raven head boys side. "Just like that? Your going to leave? What has all this meant to you?" His coal eyes turned to look back at her as he said nothing for a moment but merely gazed upon her.

"Sakura..I have to leave for London tomorrow. It has all been arranged there is nothing I can do, and I need to go there. There could be a lot of new things for me, just let it go." Sakura felt the fresh salt tears running down her face as she reached out and grabbed his wrist, "Your just going to leave? Let me come with you, please..I..I..lo-"

He turned to her and placed his lips upon hers to stop her from finishing the sentence, leaving her was not suppose to be hard. She was making it almost impossible as she kissed him back gently, the fresh tears ran down her cheeks. She pulled back just enough to whisper against his lips as she softly said, "Please I would do anything for you.." He leaned in and whispered back against her lips, "Thank you Sakura..but I need to do this.."

After that sentence ended she blacked out, she did not remember what had happened. She woke up to an empty bed and just like that he was gone, she tried everything to bring him back. He was gone, and he made it a point not to be found. After months, she drowned herself in her dancing, she practiced longer hours and was constantly going for auditions.

Before the letter came from New York.

_-end flashback-_

Ever since then she had lived in New York and pursued her dream in dancing. She lived for the rush of it as she felt she could forget everything when she danced, it was as if nothing mattered but the stage and her movements. This was were she belonged, she would tell herself over and over again to convince herself.

"Psst, Sakura! That guy is back here again." Sakura turned to see her best friend with her blond hair pulled up in a tightly neat bun, dressed in a white for her dance with herself in the performance number coming up. "What guy are you talking about Ino?"

Ino ran up to her and rolled her eyes before she took her hand and guided her to one of the curtains, and pointed up to the balcony closest to the stage. "There is a man up there, he has been coming to see this ballet for a few weeks now and he outbids anyone who wants to sit there." Sakura turned to her partner in crime and arched a brow at her, "How did you get this information?"

"What? Don't judge me! My boyfriend who just happens to be one of the men who caters to that room told me about it." Sakura grinned before she added, "Boyfriend? Really? You finally gave him that title. He should be honored." Ino winked at Sakura before she playfully shoved her, "Yes, he finally deserves it but don't tell him that. I don't want it to go to his head." Sakura sighed before the lights went dim and Ino gasped softly and started to push Sakura towards center stage, "Time to put your moves on girl." She whispered to her before taking her place among the dancers behind Sakura.

The lights brightened, and the music began and once more Sakura became one with the music, and the performance. She tried to convey her emotions in her performance, trying to push her other thoughts out of her head. She wasn't sure why she was even thinking about him, the man who left her on that day. She had Naruto, he had been so kind to her after he left and never gave up on trying to find him.

To this day she thought he continued searching for him, but he had never left her side and he never stopped smiling. He would go to her performances whenever he could, when it did not interfere with his work. She couldn't have these thoughts while Naruto continued to take her on dates, give her hints how he liked her, how he held her just a little longer for their hugs. She knew she was cruel, she told him many times that at the moment she couldn't give him what he wanted but he only replied that he would wait.

He had, and still continues too as they kept on seeing each other almost every night, either before or after the performance or her dance classes. The music came to a stop as her eyes traveled to the booth once more, the lights dimmed slowly as she stood in place for her finishing pose. What she saw in the booth was not something she was prepared for, she saw piercing red eyes staring back at her.

He couldn't be, Sasuke Uchiha was watching her from that balcony.

End Act 1

* * *

><p>This is almost a prologue, this is an idea I have had for a while. [No I have not seen Black Swan, if anyone is wondering I need to though]<p>

I am a dancer and I wanted to write a dance piece too, tell me what you think I would love to hear.

I will do my final chapter on my other story but I wanted to see what reaction I would get from this one.

Please enjoy, R&R is always appreciated

-Krisy

ps. the ballet terms I use I try and break them down so you can paint a picture of the way she is moving. :)


	2. Act II

**_The Fallen Swan_**

**_Act II_**

**_The characters from "Naruto" belong to Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

><p><em>"He has already left."<em> Ino's words resounded in her ears as she opened her eyes to the dimly lit stage, everyone had left and yet here she reminded. She almost felt paralyzed to this spot, her comfort blanket that was the stage. The man in the booth left after Sakura's last dance and without much to say at all, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it was Sasuke.

It couldn't have been him, and if it was him why would he hid himself? What did he want? She wondered as she vaguely heard the staff clean up around her from tonights performance, shutting everything down while she stood center stage. Still in her costume, not able to leave the stage she couldn't. Not yet.

She lifted up her arms slowly as they made a circle in front of her body, as if she were holding a beach ball. She had to shake this feeling off, she wanted nothing more than to forget about that man. She felt her right foot start to lead the way as she turned upon it doing piqué after piqué, her body almost moving on its own to the music in her head.

Who was that man? Why did he want to see her so badly? If Sasuke was back, would he talk to her? Would she talk to him? She almost showed no emotion in her face as she turned faster before she slowly stationed herself in one place doing one pirouette turn after another. Her usual strong core slowly faltered as her thoughts wandered, what was she going to do? Naruto had never left her side and if Sasuke came back, what would Naruto do? What would she do? She would not take him back..or would she? No! He left her!

She almost shouted to herself inwardly before she felt herself lose her balance, as she faltered and tried to catch herself. Alas, it was a failed effort before she fell down onto the floor. She sighed and landed on her knees her arms keeping her up, as she hunched over herself. She couldn't believe she fell out of her pirouette, she had not done that in years.

She did not know how long she stayed on the floor before she felt a gentle touch of a hand on her shoulder, she was [although she hated to admit it] a bit scared to look at who's hand it was. Before she knew it the hand slid down her arm slowly and gently took her hand in his and lifted her up to face him. Her eyes widened as she stared into the ocean blue eyes that stared back at her in a comforting gesture.

"Sorry for missing the performance tonight Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered to her as he smiled back at her, she continued to stare at him for a few moments before she shook her head and placed on her famous fake smile. "Forget it Naruto, I understand you had to work." Naruto pulled her closer before whispering in her ear, "I'm not sure what is wrong, but I will be your partner until you are ready to go."

Sakura looked over at Naruto as he slowly brought her to arms length as she said nothing but turned away from him and began to let her right leg lead her once more, in a series of piqué turns around Naruto. She knew that Naruto knew the basics of being a partner, and he only knew them because he wanted to dance with her from time to time. He would tell her that he felt he could know her better, and share something with her while she danced.

She inwardly hoped it wasn't Sasuke, Naruto had sacrificed so much to stay with her, to always be with her. Yet, she was always unfair to him and kept him at arms length, but there were those times she let him just a little closer. She felt herself turn towards him as he held out his hand to her and let her turn inwardly towards him before he dipped her with one arm looking down at the woman before him.

Naruto dropped his head close to her own face as he whispered close to her ear, "Sakura, I will always be here for you." Without a second thought his breath lingered on her neck, tickling her skin before he placed a soft gentle kiss upon her delicate skin in the middle of her neck. Sakura was surprised but she said nothing as Naruto pulled her up slowly and held her close to face him.

Sakura's eyes softened as she slowly backed away, "Let me change and we can go Naruto..thank you for being my partner." She turned and quickly ran off the stage, and behind the curtain going down beneath the center stage to her dressing room. Her heart felt sick as she placed a hand on her chest and looked at herself in the mirror and smirked at her own reflection, "Your disgusting.." She whispered to herself as she slowly took off her pointe shoes placing them delicately in her bag.

She slowly took off her costume along with her tights as she placed on a white loosely t-shirt with a royal blue sweater, with a pair of skinny jeans to finish off her look with black converse shoes. She grabbed her bag and placed it on her shoulder before she walked up the stairs to see Naruto waiting for her. "Thank you for waiting Naruto."

Naruto smiled and winked at her, "No problem Sakura-chan, ready to meet up with the others? I have already got a call from Shikamaru wondering where we are." Sakura smiled with a nod as she looped her arm with his, "Yes, of course lets go get something to eat."

Naruto nodded and lead her outside and down the street to a small cafe that they always went to after a performance usually. It was just a couple of blocks down from where they performed and it was just a little hole in the wall but those are the best places, they always thought. Sakura and Naruto stepped into the cafe and the group of dancers and their boyfriends waved in their direction.

All of Sakura's friends she had made while she was in New York sat around the table, with their boyfriends or, just friends she wasn't sure sometimes. Shikamaru sat next to his newly formed relationship with Ino while Tenten the flexible back bended out of all of them alongside with her boyfriend Neji, with the shy but graceful Hinata sitting at the end of the table with their spunky and youthful bushy browed Rock Lee.

"Sakura-chan! Naruto! Finally you have arrived, ah the power of youth come sit next to me Sakura-chan!" Rock Lee yelled out as Sakura smiled and giggled before she sat by him and Naruto sat on the other side of Sakura. As Ino waved her hand in the air at the two of them and grinned, "You guys came just in time because we were just talking about the man in the booth!"

Naruto arched a brow and looked at them with a laugh, "The man in the booth? What are you talking about?" Ino glanced at Sakura who just took a sip of her water before Ino continued with a smile, "Well there is a guy that sits in the same balcony booth every time we have a performance and outbids anyone who wants to sit there. Shikamaru recently started to work to cater that room and just watch over it and he saw what the man looked like!"

Sakura glanced over at Ino she wanted to tell her to stop, she didn't want to hear for fear that it might be the man she had been fearing. Ino didn't even bat another eyelash before she continued, "Well the man doesn't say very much, and Shikamaru says he is very built, he has these dark coal eyes but he swore he saw them flash red. I told him I thought he was crazy maybe it was the reflection of the lights, and he has dark hair. He sounds handsome." Shikamaru arched a brow at Ino but she laughed and shook her head, "Of course not as handsome as you!"

The group erupted into laughter before little chatter around them began, Naruto glanced back at Sakura to see her reaction. She was good to keep her head down as she began to eat her food quietly to herself. Naruto felt his stomach turn as he realized she was probably thinking the same thing he was, it was Sasuke. It had to be him, and in all these years he thought he would never come back. Yet, it sounded as though he was there would Sakura take him back?

He slowly sat back down against his chair as his mind wandered for a moment thinking about the events of that day, and Sakura's strange behavior. They had come so far in those three years and he thought she was healing, and now the sound of him coming back had struck a cord with her. No matter how hard he tried Naruto knew that he was second in Sakura's heart. He loved her and would do anything for her, and even if she only loved him a little and wanted him to be close he knew he didn't have her..not all of her.

As the dinner went on their friends mad jokes here and there, Ino got a little tipsy and Shikamaru had to kindly guide her out. Tenten kept on making remarks into Neji's ear and they soon followed Ino and Shikamaru leaving quickly. Hinata went on mumbling things quietly as Rock Lee tried to hit on Sakura once more. He did mention to her he wanted to practice with her before the performance tomorrow night since he was to be her partner tomorrow. She agreed to meet him at the studio hours before, and soon the four of them went their separate ways.

Well almost, Naruto walked Sakura home and the whole time they stayed in silence. Each of them trapped in their own thoughts about one another and about Sasuke. Even though neither of them wanted to admit that was what they were thinking. Sakura took out her keys to her apartment and started to open her door when Naruto placed his hand on her wrist, "Hey Sakura about tonight.." He trailed off as he looked into her eyes, he couldn't tell what she was feeling and he hated that. She had encased herself inside a music box, dancing around and around when the music came on and expressing herself with when the lights came on and the music started. Once the music was over and the performance was done she would close off her music box to anyone else and hid away inside until the next performance.

Naruto couldn't think of anything to say instead he leaned down, coming within in inches of her lips before she slowly turned her head and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled gently and gave him a kiss on the other cheek and said gently, "Thank you for walking me home Naruto, your so sweet I will see you tomorrow. Your coming to my performance right?"

He was a bit taken back but smiled and nervously rubbed the back of his head as he nodded, "Yes of course Sakura-chan I will be there, goodnight!" He then turned and walked away from her building and down the street. She sighed before pushing the door open and walking inside. She was cruel, and she knew it. Why didn't she just let him go? She couldn't give him everything and yet she was being selfish in wanting his company, in wanting more.

She threw her keys in her little key bowl and pushed on the answering machine button. One was from her instructor Haku telling her about Rock Lee dancing with her, and the other was from Rock Lee himself and how excited he was to practice and to be prepared to bring out her most youthful side tomorrow.

Sakura slowly took her pinkish hue of long locks of hair down from her bun, before she slipped off her clothes and into her pajamas. She was too tired to shower, she would get to that in the morning

_-Dream Sequence-_

"Here you go Sakura a present from your momma," The figure said to her not being able to see her face Sakura took the box and opened it up to see a pair of red pointe shoes. She was told the story at a young age of a girl who got a pair of red pointe shoes, and once she put them on she couldn't stop dancing.

She began to dance, and she did leap after turn and turn her body began to change. She felt her life dance around her from the time she started dance at age 6 to the present time, of when she turned twenty. She slowly stopped turning as she looked at Naruto, his arms outstretched ready to catch her as she began to run into him.

She jumped into the air and smiled at him before he changed, and became Sasuke the boy who left her at 17. She let out a scream as he caught her and held her close, she struggled to get away from him but he turned her in his arms and began to dip her as his hand ran up her leg, his breath lingering on her skin. His face inches from hers, his lips just barely above her own as he looked into her eyes and whispered gently, "You can't dance in sorrow forever Sakura." She went to protest but as his lips drew nearer she felt powerless and as he got closer she felt her heart beating _louder_, and **louder** and **_louder._**

_-end dream sequence-_

**beep beep beep beep beep beep**

Sakura growled as she realized she was on her floor right beside her bed, she cursed the dream she just had and arched a brow looking at her phone. Seeing texts from Rock Lee reminding her to be at the studio at noon. She glanced at the clock and realized she had slept in until 11. She was going to be late if she didn't get going.

She quickly took a shower just to freshen herself up and get all of the hairspray out of her locks from the night before. She placed it in a simple ponytail and ran downstairs to grab a bowl of cereal. As she grabbed her things in her bag for the day she quickly ran outside in her black jazz pants with a pink halter top.

As she locked the door and began running down the street she realized there was a black car there parked across her street she had never seen before. She stopped for a moment to look back at it but thought nothing of it, feeling silly for even thinking about it before she rounded the corner and ran down a few more blocks before entering the building their studio was at.

Lee, had given her a hard time for appearing late she had apologized but as he began to falter her she only stopped and shook her head with a grin. The whole practice was like that with every flattery word she would tell him that flattery would get him nowhere and his only reply would be, "maybe someday."

An hour had passed before Sakura grabbed her water bottle and took a few sips out of it, as she took her small break there was a knock on the door and she turned to look at it. Thinking it was strange since the whole company would not be there until about 3 in the afternoon, Lee yelled out for the intruder to come in.

A man that was taller than Lee stepped into the room, he had a hood on that hid his face and his hair pretty well and Lee grinned going to greet the man. "Welcome sir, I am so glad you came. Sakura, I wanted to surprised you this man wants to learn more about dancing and since he just moved back from over seas I offered for him to dance with you."

Sakura was a bit taken back by him volunteering her but she merely hid it behind her mask as she smiled at him and nodded, "Of course I would love to help, but he needs to take off that hood so he can see when I am coming in his direction."

Lee laughed and nodded, "Of course, of course. Now if you would sir please step onto the floor and I will turn some music on for the both of you." Sakura walked up the man as his slid his hood off revealing blond hair and blue eyes staring back at her, "Thank you for helping me." He said in a deep voice that almost sounded familiar, it couldn't be Sasuke because he had neither blond hair or blue eyes.

She tried to shake the feeling of him being there standing in front of her, she was probably only thinking it because of her dream. She then shook her head and smiled back at him, "It is nothing I am just glad I could help you sir, now we will start with basic turns but just standing right here. We will do running lifts later if you are up for the challenge."

He said nothing but merely nodded as she lifted up her right leg onto his shoulder and her hand on his free shoulder. "Now slowly move in a circle while holding onto me, you may try walking I will lessen my weight as you hold me so it will be easier to drag." He nodded as his hand came in contact with her wrist, her eyes slowly widened as he ran his hand along her waist before finding the perfect spot. The way it felt was familiar and she yet again told herself to stop thinking it was Sasuke, he was only doing what he was told and before both of them knew it he had dragged her across the floor slowly.

She then tried to see if he could keep up as he stopped walking for a moment she lifted her leg from his shoulder and turned to the 'audience,' and without missing a beat he began to lower her. His right arm sporting her while his left hand ran along her leg that was in the air not even moments before, she almost shivered at his touch while his hand ran down her leg. He did so in such a fashion that made he want more, she felt foolish for thinking that because dancers were touched all the time this way. And yet, his touch was different and has his hand lingered on her thigh she slowly felt her breathing stop.

She did not stop him, and yet she felt as though she should and as soon as the moment had started he quickly had ended it as he had brought her up from the dip and close to his body. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I can see through you mask Sakura."

Her eyes widened and she wanted to push him away, but then Lee's claps interrupted her train of thought and he smiled at the two. "Well done sir! For your first time that was terrific!" Sakura stepped back and nodded back and smiled at him, "Yes it was I was impressed."

The man nodded at the two and placed on a slight grin as he spoke, "Sorry I can't stay longer, since this was a last minute appointment I must get going, but maybe I could come again sometime?" Sakura wanted to tell him no or just grab those hairs on his head and pull to see if that was a wig but she merely smiled and nodded, "Of course anytime." The man nodded and swiftly left.

"What a strange man, but you dance beautifully as always Sakura-chan..Sakura-chan?" She wasn't paying attention to Lee instead she watched as the man stepped into the black car across the street, the same black car that was outside of her apartment earlier. Just who was this man?

* * *

><p>So I lied, I couldn't help myself I am so going to get into trouble.<p>

I was working on one of my final papers, couldn't get this out of my head and so I wrote it.

I hope you all enjoy it, I like this chapter much better and it is longer.

Thoughts? R&R is always encouraged.

This time I am serious, after finals I will have a new chapter up in a week or so.

_-Krisy_


	3. Act III

**_The Fallen Swan_**

**_Act III_**

**_The characters from "Naruto" belong to Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

><p>"psst Sakura.." The voice whispered, it seemed so far away and she on the other hand seemed to be in a distant universe. In her own two dimensional world, who was calling her? Why? She wasn't there she did not belong there. Who dare interrupt her solitude?<p>

The pounding, she felt pounding within her body but what was it from? It seemed to be going in beat with something, 1,2,3,4,5,6..7..8. She felt her eyes which were glazed over blink as a pair of arms lifted her body above their head and whispered to her, "Sakura come on stay together!" Sakura tried to look calm as she placed on a fake smile and felt her body being lowered to the man behind her. Rock Lee led her right arm in the air intertwined with his as his other was placed on her waist. While her left arm was angled outstretched before her in a delicate form as she ended her performance.

The audience clapped and the curtain was drawn and she felt the whole world beginning to fade around her. She held on her fake facial features before the curtain closed and she slowly dropped to the stage floor. Her vision blurred as she tried to understand what had just happened moments before, her hands were shaking and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Her partner Rock Lee was not sure what to do but picked her up and quickly ran off stage while the crew set up the next performance.

Ino rushed over from one of the wings of the stage to Sakura and Lee and looked over at her, "Sakura..what happened to.."

"Sakura!" Naruto almost shouted as the crew members around him politely told him to be quiet for the performance that was still going on. He couldn't care less about that once he saw the face of the woman before him, he cupped her cheeks with his hands as he lifted her face toward him. "Sakura please tell me, what happened?" Sakura shook as she bit her bottom lip and whispered, "Naruto..I don't know I just don't know.."

_Just Moment Before-_

The sound of music played, the curtain was raised, and Sakura began to place on her performance for all to see. Her music box was open and she would pour out her emotions as she danced before shutting herself out once the music stopped and the curtain was drawn. She gracefully ran out on stage in the middle of a group of girls, this was her solo.

The girls behind her began to do their part as to add to the moment, plié bring out your right foot point and prep before bringing that foot up to do a right pirouette. The same move over and over once more, then for a ripple effect. As the dancers danced behind her Sakura's eyes traveled to the box that she knew someone kept their eyes on her. She gracefully held out her arms and let the music take over, one leap after another as her body soared into the air. She turned and turned with with each flawless move before she stopped her final turn and stood in place looking up at the box once more. This was her few moments of rest as her partner ran out on stage to join her. In the moment time seemed to stop for her, her eyes meet his red ones and soon she heard..crows.

She looked around her and noticed the stage was gone, the audience, and the people had all disappeared. She was surrounded by a different kind of audience, a sea of black seem to flood in around her. Around her were crows big and small and they all were watching her, she turned to run but ran into something she did not expect. A pair of strong arms caught her and raised her up above their head, she looked down into the pair of coal eyes she used to daydream about so long ago.

"Let me go..this can't be real. let me go!" She felt herself yelling as he lowered her, and she turned away from him ready to run. To dance away to forget about him before he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to his chest. She hunched over and refused to look him in the eyes as she felt herself start to shake, "You left me Sasuke Uchiha, and for what? To become powerful you left me! My whole world crumbled after that!"

Then without warning, without any hesitation at all his voice resounded behind her as he pulled her closer, "Show me, what happened." Then it happened all at once, she held her head as he searched her memories. Searched her very soul to see what had happened when he left, she tried to move away but he was not going to let go of his little ballerina. Not until he found out.

"What do you mean she isn't my daughter? No wonder you wanted her to take ballet lessons with him! He is her real father isn't she?" Sakura's mother lay on the floor with her face hidden by her hair as she replied, "I found out after we had gotten married, if I told you..you would have made me get rid of her!"

The father cursed and raised his voice, "Of course I would! She isn't mine, and you have betrayed me for the last time." He smacked her again and Sakura backed away from the door, she wore the same clothes he remembered her in the night he left.

Soon the house was in flames and Sakura was outside behind her house clutching the only thing precious to her, her dance bag and the locket Sasuke gave her. She slowly stood up as she saw a man with dark clothing on, dark hair and eyes approach her. He talked of how he could bring back her parents to life and make all her sorrows disappear. If she agreed to work for him.

She made the deal, but all was not as it seemed.

Her parents were brought back to life, but held a deep grudge against their daughter for doing so. They were meant to die that night, that was suppose to happen. The mother to be free from the father, while the father got his revenge and moved on in the afterlife. Soon they both disowned her and left her alone.

She was alone except for him, Madara.

He promised to take care of her, after bringing her parents back. She was to work for him, and so she did and began to hate herself. Madara was death himself, people died when they were suppose to and she was to make sure that happened.

He would have a list of names, dates and times. He would send her to do errands to get people to work for him, she would have to convince them to work for him. As best as she could, her only salvation was her dancing.

That was the one thing Madara allowed her to do, he provided her with everything she needed and he watched her every night. They would not speak in public but they would meet in secret and she would have to fulfill her duty to him. That was the way of the Gods, she didn't think they existed until she meet him. Madara he was Hades himself.

Sakura let out a piercing scream as she pushed herself away from Sasuke and found herself on the black floor in front of him. "Do not pity me, I do not want it Sasuke. Not from you or anyone else..mostly you." She breathed deeply as she slowly stood up and looked away from him, "Sasuke leave, I am different now and I don't know why you came back, just go."

Sasuke said nothing for what seemed like centuries, time stood still and she wasn't sure of what to do before she noticed a pair of shoes standing in front of her. She gasped and looked up at Sasuke as he leaned down and crushed his lips upon hers.

She wanted to fight it, she really did.

She wanted to pull away, but his hold on her shoulders was too strong. She wanted to stop the kiss, but his lips were so soft and gentle. She wanted to yell and scream at him, but she had lost her voice. She wanted to forget this moment ever happened, but he was making it difficult to do so.

His lips moved against hers slowly and softly, almost as if he didn't want to break his already fragile ballerina. At first she didn't respond before she too leaned in and kissed him back, but with more force. He almost had to focus himself on what was happening before he ran his fingers through her hair and pulled on her hair, so her head tilted back and he kissed her with more force to show he was dominating in the kiss. When it seemed the two had just begun Sasuke pulled away and stared down at her and smirked before whispering, "Even the Gods can't take you away from me this time Sakura Haruno. You will be mine."

_Present-_

"Sakura! Sakura look at me, please!" Naruto's voice snapped her back to reality as she looked up at him and tried to place on a soft smile. "Forgive me Naruto, I will be fine. I just need to go in the dressing room and calm down. Please excuse me." Naruto helped her up and insisted he grow with her but she waved him off and told him she would be back in time for her next performance. Once walking to the stairs and out of sight she bolted down the stairs and into her dressing room slamming the door.

She slowly slide down the door and tried to keep herself from crying, she still had a performance to do. She still needed to place on her mask for the rest of the night, she had to calm down. It couldn't be real could it?

"Sakura." His voice seemed like death to her as she gasped and looked over in the corner of her room, "Madara, what do you want?" She hissed as she slowly sat up and brushed herself off before going over to her mirror, to patch up her make up. She needed to do something with herself to distract her racing mind and the new comer.

"What happened tonight? Do not tell me it was nothing, we both know that is a lie." Sakura shrugged and swiftly placed on a light layer of blush, "I have no idea what you are talking about, I just spaced off in the middle of my performance." Madara walked over to her and slowly lowered her costume down on her left shoulder, he placed his index finger on the back of her shoulder before a mark seemed to appear from nothing.

"Let's not forget my pet, I own you. Do not lie to me, I so detest hurting you." Sakura kept herself from shivering as she slapped his hand away and turned to walk out, "We will talk later, I have to finish my performance." Madara grinned as he watched the girl turn to walk out, "The friends you have, do they know the real you? The you that goes out to make sure people die, that helps me with my work. Do they Sakura?"

Sakura stopped at the door and placed her hand on the door knob and smiled gently before turning to him and whispering, "No and neither do you, don't act like you know the real me." With that she opened the door and slammed it behind her before she made her way back up to the stage. The only place she was happy, the place she felt free.

She slowly walked to the wing before she caught the eyes of red looking in her direction. At that moment she knew, it was him. Sasuke Uchiha was here and he was going to keep his word.

May Hades prepare himself for a battle of the Gods.

* * *

><p>Happy Fourth of July! No idea what is up with me and holiday and uploading but here I am adding a chapter!<p>

I hope you enjoy this, and yes I added a fun twist. Mythology if you would.

The next chapter will be longer and go into more detail but I do hope you enjoyed this one!

Thank you to all my reader

as always R&R

_-Krisy_


	4. Act IV

**_The Fallen Swan_**

**_Act IV_**

**_The characters from "Naruto" belong to Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

><p>It <span>should<span> have started like any normal day. It should have started with a phone call from Lee telling her to get ready for practice. She should have been getting up and getting ready for practice at the studio. It should have started that way, but sadly it was not one of those mornings.

The other end of the receiver was a sound of death whispering in her ear, "I have another client for you." The receiver went dead in her hand, before she slowly slipped out of bed. She quickly grabbed two hair ties and placed them in her hair for a quick messy bun. Placing on her leotard underneath her clothing for a quick escape to the studio after her 'client.' She placed on a pair of dark skinny jeans, with a simple black shirt and black sun glasses.

She quickly ran downstairs and opened her door to see the envelope that was pushed in between her door and the wall. Grabbing it she opened it up and scanned over the contents before taking out what she needed and leaving the rest inside. "Here we go again.." She whispered to herself before grabbing her black dance bag and a dark jacket as she made her way outside.

The place of destination was not too far, only a few blocks away from her own home. She was thankful for that at least, because she was not alone with her thoughts for too long. She had often tried to not do his bidding and yet he had made her life a living hell if she did not comply.

The Gods had funny ways of dealing with humans, and yet humans had forgotten they had existed. Although here she was dealing with Hades himself, she just believed at first there was just Hades and God. No, she had meet the Lord of the seas as well and he was entirely different from Hades. She wondered on who else she might meet in the time she would work for Hades.

Her heart started to slowly race as she neared the building knowing what was about to take place, she turned to the apartment building clutching the envelope in her hand. Each step up the stairs seemed as though death was teasing her as she neared the door, apartment 231. She slowly came to a stop in front of it as she reached up and knocked on the door, only a few moments later a boy came to the door smiling up at her.

"Um..Hi! Who are you?" Said the little child with chestnut hair and ocean blue eyes, she wanted to turn and run. To say she had the wrong house and just leave but with the envelope in her hands she had a cruel reminder of why she was there. "Can I speak to your father little man? I have to give this to him." The boy nodded and ran off to get his father and not long after a man, she tried not to remember his appearance came and took the envelope saying his thanks.

She smiled and quickly turned and ran down the stairs as he closed the door. She wanted to get away she knew of what was to happen and yet she couldn't stop it. That envelope was the last piece of mail he would ever receive and she just handed it to him. She stepped off the last step and turned to her right as she leaned against the building wanting nothing more but to cry.

If only they knew, if only the people she visited knew what would befall them. She was deaths messenger and she couldn't even warn them. It was against her contract her deal with Hades, for which she wasn't aware of until she continued with the job she was given. She had to continue, no matter how much she hated it. Until she herself died she had to go on, dying was not an option right now she would not give up on life.

"Daddy! Are we going to see the animals today?" Her head snapped over to look at the direction of the little boy she had just scene moments before, the father holding his sons hand as they stepped onto the sidewalk. They walked over and waited to cross the street as she felt her heart sink, knowing what would happen. He had a son, he had a family and so much left to live for. Why was fate so cruel?

* * *

><p>Car horns blazed, tires screeched, and soon Sakura found herself on the other side of the road clutching the little boy in her arms with his father to the right of her. People got out of their cars to look at the scene before them. It had all happened so fast, the father and son were crossing a street when a car had ran a red light.<p>

What **was suppose** to happen. The father upon reaction was suppose to push his son out of the way to safety so he just had a few scraps, while the father took the direct hit, collided with another vehicle and die instantly.

What **did happen**. Sakura knew it was against the rules, she knew what was suppose to take place. Yet, she wanted to save them both. She started walking towards them when they started walking across the street and when the car accelerated she pushed them both out of the way and clutched the boy in her arms. Both of them were saved.

The boy slowly opened his eyes to look up at the woman who saved his life and upon doing so he couldn't help but gasp, "Lady you saved me! Thank you!" Sakura looked around at the car that collided, the people coming closer to see if they were alright, the father looked at her and went to thank her as well. She started to feel the effects of saving them, and what that entitled she quickly got up and mumbled about leaving before she turned and ran down the street.

She tried to drown them out, there was no time she had to get to the studio. Her only safe house away from him, away from all of this. She was almost there before a hand shot out and pulled her into an alleyway she struggled at first before she felt his cold hands on her skin. "Madara, what do you want? I delivered the envelope, let me go I'm late."

"Tell me Sakura, how did you get blood on your shoulder right here? Did you fall during dance?" Sakura hadn't even noticed she was bleeding until he said something, she moved her shoulder and tried to get out of his grip. "Let me go Madara, I told you I am late." He raised his other hand and pushed her bad shoulder to the wall and she hissed in pain as his face neared hers and he whispered into her ear, "You saved him this time Sakura, but the world has a funny way of correcting itself. We have talked about this, that man will die. Not now you have seen to that, but maybe tonight he could slip and fall down the stairs and crack his head open. He could simply be at the wrong place at the wrong time and get shot by a drive by shooting, or maybe have a delayed reaction to the fall you gave him when you pushed him out of the way..."

Her eyes widened at his words before she felt something cold and wet on her shoulder, and she couldn't help but shiver as she tried to push him off of her. "I always enjoyed your blood Sakura, too bad you had it spill for a lowly human." He whispered in disgust as he licked at her shoulder wound before it cleared up as if it never existed. She felt utterly disgusted with the man before her and herself, before she slapped his hand away and pushed him off of her. This time it was easier because he let her before he grinned, "Sakura don't beat yourself up about it, your going against a God and I always win."

Sakura turned to look at him as her eyes narrowed, "Even if that is true, I won't give up on fighting you until my last breath." She then turned out of the alleyway and headed straight for practice. "That's what I like about you my dear Sakura.." Madara grinned as he turned and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p>"6..7..Sakura!" Sakura looked over at Lee across the room and then at herself on the opposite end and she couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks. "I am so sorry Lee, my head is just in the clouds today. We can do that part over again." Lee smiled at her before he walked over to her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder, "I think you need to clear your head, lets just put on some music and let you dance by yourself for a minute alright? I am going to get some water, hopefully you will be alright when I get back ok?"<p>

Sakura nodded and smiled at her dear friend and dance partner before he turned and left, she walked over to the stereo and started the cd once more. She closed her eyes for a brief moment as she let the music feel the room, counting the beats in her head before she began to dance to the beat.

1, 2, 3..1, 2, 3.. She thought to herself as she started slow, her hands lifted above her as she fell into a graceful split slowly. Her arms falling down to either side of her as she drifted to the floor, she brought her legs together before rolling into a ball on her side on the floor.

She wanted to escape to feel free in her dance, she had to focus or Lee would find a new partner or suggest she take some time away from the performances. Soon she felt a hand intertwined with her own as they began to lift her from the ground. She slowly stood up as her eyes opened and looked into a pair of deep coal eyes before her. It was the man she had meet a few days before, she swore he had blue eyes then. Her eyes widened in surprised before he brought her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

His hand slowly went in different directions on her back, one going up her back and the other going down as she followed his movements she felt herself going under his hand as she turned around in his hold. He pulled her close once more to his chest, her back now facing him and her head went back to lay on his shoulder as she glanced at him. "Your him aren't you?" He only grinned at her before his right hand traveled down her leg and began to guide her to lift her leg up. She complied and as soon as it was up, he guided her once more and in a swift motion her leg had turned outwards and she had gone underneath it and now faced him.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair as she gripped it and looked into his eyes, "Tell me." As her leg slowly came down to rest on the ground once more he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "What do you think Sakura?" Sakura was about to speak up before the door flew up and Lee walked in.

"Sakura you should have told me he was coming by! It is so nice to see you sir, but I think Sakura is back on track now, we must get back to our practice if you please." The man with blonde hair smiled with a nod, "Of course please forgive me, I will leave you two to your work." He then quickly turned and left as Lee turned to her to compliment her dancing she ran passed him without a second thought, only hearing him say her name in the back of her mind.

She raced down the stairs trying to catch up with the man she couldn't believe had returned, it had to have been him. The way he touched her and guided her and their bodies molded together it was too perfect, it couldn't be true. She was about to step out of the studio before a hand caught her wrist and pulled her back against the wall. "Say it Sakura, just say my name."

"Get off of me, I don't even know you." She hissed at him before she pushed him away and went to turn and walk away thinking this was a foolish idea before he utter those words. That froze her entire body, "How do you feel about Hades?"

It took her a few moments to process what had just happened, the man she had speculated could be him. Had just talked about Hades to her, how dare he. He knew nothing. She turned around and without a second thought, she raised her hand and slapped him across the cheek. The look on his face said it all for her, how could Sakura slap him? The Sakura he once knew would never do such a thing, she praised the very ground he walked on and now she was slapping him?

"You know nothing about me anymore, and don't you dare talk to me about him." She almost spat out at him before she began to back away from him shaking. She tried not to show her whole body shaking before him, but once he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against the wall he could feel her body underneath him. "Don't.." She almost pleaded as he looked down at her, his fragile ballerina. He reached up with his free hand and ran his fingers through his hair as he whispered, "I was wrong to leave you, but I have come back for you."

She felt herself shiver before she looked into his coal eyes she used to love long ago, it seemed like such a distant memory now. She had to get away from him, she wouldn't be that girl anymore. To follow him wherever he went and wanted to go, if he wanted her. He had to prove it to her, and himself. Her eyes softened before she pushed him away and started to walk up the stairs, "You won't have me Sasuke, I am bound to Hades."

It was the first time she said his name out loud, but she had no doubt in her mind that it was him. Running her fingers through his hair and putting a little pull on it assured her of such things during their dance. She left the man Sasuke with a slightly twisted wig on in the hallway, a few stray pieces of jet black hair peeked out underneath his wig as he smiled to himself.

"Those three witches were right, I have come back Sakura. To save you from Hades."

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R as always love to hear your thoughts.<p>

Made this one a little longer hope you like it, also if no one caught on..the three witches

think of hercules they predict past, present, and future ;)

until next time

_-Krisy_


	5. Act V

**_The Fallen Swan_**

**_Act V_**

**_The characters from "Naruto" belong to Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

><p>Bitter cold, the wooden floors in the dance room were always bitter cold when you first laid upon them. No matter what part of the body touched that wooden floor first, it was always guaranteed to be one hundred percent, bitter cold. It made you not even want to dance with the icicle shards seemingly wrapping around your body, as you lay upon it's wooden exterior. Her eyes stayed closed the whole time during this morning excersie of this floor routine. She breathed in deeply as she let the ocean music calm down her nerves, she tried to not think about the current events that had come before her.<p>

First she moved her feet back and forth, back and forth in a calming fluid motion. She started to feel her skin try and warm itself up from the cold floor as she continued to move back and forth. 'My dream.." she thought to herself as she tried to relax once more, Hades. Once again he loved to just interrupt her thoughts, and even in her dreams he would sometimes poke around and evade whenever he pleased. He had entered last night to give her an order, and just to bug her she was sure.

Breathing in deeply she raised her chest slowly up off of the ground, and used her fingertips to reach for her toes. Before staying there for a few moments, as she slowly laid herself back down once again. She repeated this motion a few more times as she thought of his orders to her, to seek his brother. Most never knew that these Gods were brothers, but indeed they were. The cold, dark, distasteful Hades, was related to a loving, perverted, the big guy himself, Poseidon.

She laid back and let her body go into an X position onto the floor before she contracted her stomach and laid her body to the side. Before she uncontracted and reached out in an X position on her side before contracting once more. She tried to control her breathing as she thought about the sea. All of those people in that ship wreck from last night, that was due to Poseidon. Why did he follow his brother's orders to do such a thing? She sighed as she bit her bottom lip and then rolled her body around before laying back on the floor in an X position.

She turned to her left side now and continued with her warm up as she contracted her stomach and breathed in deeply. Why did people have to die before their time? Was it really suppose to be that way? She knew death had to occur with humans by nature, but ever since she started working for Hades he seemed to just add more death to anger her even more. She slowly rolled around herself and then stood up to stand as she shook her head. 'The sound of the ocean is making me sick today..' she thought to herself as she grabbed her bag and shut off the ocean music from the stereo. She couldn't practice properly until she talked to Poseidon and got this mess over with.

Searching through her purse to grab her keys she sighed gently, knowing that she had to find his entrance to his domain. It was always a pain to find the entrance just because he changed it so much, just as the tides changed with each day he too loved to change his location. The drive to the pier wasn't that far away because they lived close to the beach, within 30 minutes or so she stopped and parked her car and stepped out and onto the pier. She left her possessions in the car as she made her way down the pier, to look over the wooden railings. She glanced around herself and noticed for it being a cloudy day, and just before a storm not many people were around. She then looked back down and spoke, "I know you can hear me pervert, I am here on orders."

Within seconds a wave about as large as a building came and collapsed on top of her, no matter how many times this happened to her she could not get over the shock of it all. She closed her eyes as she let the ocean take her, and guide her to an underground cavern before it pushed her up with such force she ended up on her knees on the caverns floor. Hunching over she coughed out some of the water she had swallowed and slowly stood up as she placed her now soaking wet hair in a bun. "Can't you guide me here better? I mean does it have to be that way all the time?"

"What can I say, I do love a lady when she is all soaking wet in front of me." Said the man who came out from behind a rock as he stood in front of her, for a split second before she punched him hard on the side of the face that sent him to the ground. "You will never change will you old man!" She yelled as she stared down at him, while he rubbed his cheek and grinned at her.

"Sakura, you have gotten so pretty throughout the years, you can't blame me." He was about to continue when he saw her get ready to swing for round two, before putting up his hands in surrender. "Alright now Sakura, I am done. So what orders were you sent on?"

"I came to see if you did your job, was the ship wreck a success?"

"Well of course it was, who do you think I am? Enough about me, how are you doing Sakura? I know it has been hard being stuck with us Gods." Poseidon walked over and embraced her in a hug, and she wanted to fight back but it was somehow comforting. He was someone that did try and watch over her from time to time, but how he did Hades bidding without batting an eyelash she would never know.

He stood at least a head taller than her with flowing white hair on top of his head. He had coal eyes but she had seen a warmth in them that you would not normally expect from those eyes. He had a small mole on the left side of his face near his nose, and a caring nature. She could not be thinking this about him right now especially with the Gods, she did not want to get tied up further in their matters.

She pushed him away and brushed off her arms where he touched her, and gave him a death glare suggesting she was fine. "I do not understand why you do things for him Jiraiya..He is Hades after all." Her eyes turned soft as she looked at him and his heart softened and he placed his hands over his chest.

"Using my real name are you? Man, you must be serious." He paused for a moment to look at her and take her in, how much had she been hurt dealing with all the things the Gods had placed before her? Getting mixed up with Hades, out of all of them she did have rotten luck. "Hades...was different before. Well before the incident, and he changed and I just want to see if he will change back before straying too far."

"So, I have to suffer for that? For his past mistakes?" She whispered as she clenched her fist before him, Jiraiya on the other hand arched a brow and a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"You know Sakura my dear, you should go see my dear love. I think you two would get along quite nicely, yes you are practically the same person." Sakura slowly let her fist become unclenched as she looked up at him and arched a brow, "If this is some weird way in asking me out Jiraiya, I will say no." Jiraiya started bursting out laughing and slapped his knee while shaking his head, "No my dear, Tsunade is her name and she lives close to the beach here. I will send word for her to look you up, I am sure she would be interested in meeting you."

Sakura shrugged, and turned away and started walking as she waved her hand in the air, "As always it has been a real pleasure sir." Jiraiya started watching her walk away before he called out to her and asked, "The boy has come back hasn't he? The one that can help us all get rid of this horrible curse we are under."

Sakura stopped walking for just a brief moment, not even turning around her reply was seemingly ice cold, "He isn't here to save anyone, he never looked out for anyone but himself so why would that change now? He isn't here for us, especially not me." With that said she continued to walk off and jumped into the water and swam out.

* * *

><p>Coal eyes starred into the darkness as he watched from his rooftop of the apartment building he had rented for the time being. Wearing nothing but a simple white button up collar shirt, and black jeans, he gazed at the scene below him. Watching as Sakura entered her apartment after going to the dance studio all day, she was finally home and giving herself a rest. His peace was soon interrupted by a familiar presence sitting down next to him, near his space on the roof top.<p>

"I knew you were back when she started acting distant towards me again." Sasuke looked over at the blond haired boy with blue eyes sitting down next to him. Sasuke arched an eyebrow to the intruder of his private space as he leaned back to get a better look at him, "So what are you going to do Naruto? Be her protector? Tell me to leave? Or are just going to go with the old fashion, punch?"

"I would love to punch you out, but we both know that it won't get us anywhere." Naruto said as he looked back at her apartment and noticed Sakura going into her room to change with the blinds closed.

"You know she won't come to you Sasuke, even though years ago people would not deny she would. She has changed, and even though she has I still care about her. I want to protect her and be there for her, and I will...even with you here I will stop you if you dare hurt her." Naruto stood up and looked down on his rival as he placed his hands in his pockets. "You have been warned buddy." And just like that, Naruto was gone.

Sasuke let out stiff laugh as he looked down onto Sakura's apartment. "He loves her huh? Just like the old days.." Sasuke shifted his eyes as a figure suddenly appeared in Sakura's apartment, out of thin air. The intruder did not use the door or window, and he seemed to be yelling at Sakura. Without thinking Sasuke stood up and jumped off his building across the narrow street and kicked the window to her room shattering it open with glass falling over as Sakura stood there in black yoga pants and a sports bra.

By this time when Sasuke had landed, the first intruder had left and what was left in their place were two children. One had grey hair, and was a little boy with a patch over his left eye. While the other was a girl with brown hair, that went to her shoulders. They both stood in front of Sakura and glared at Sasuke.

"Who are they?" Sakura twitched her eyebrow before she grabbed the nearest object to her and chucked it at his head, for which he swiftly dodged. "You break into my apartment, shatter my window, and then demand to know who they are? You are some piece of work Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said as she glared down at her used to be..love.

The children decided to speak for themselves as the boy replied, "The names Apollo, and this here is Artemis." Sakura sighed and placed her hands on her hips, "You better leave Sasuke, they are my children and protectors so you should go."

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and replied, "You're Children?"

Sakura stared him down and could no move from her spot by the wall she was now leaning up against. She could not believe Sasuke kept on appearing, and at the oddest times. Why was here? Of course Apollo and Artemis would appear to ward off any intruder, and he appears. She could not believe this was happening but she wanted to show she was strong and wouldn't give into him.

She stood up against the wall and raised her hand and pointed at Sasuke before saying coldly, "Kakashi, Rin please remove him from my sight."

End of chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>What. the. fetch.<strong>

...Is probably what everyone is thinking I know! Sorry I took a break from my stories for bit because well.. I got _married to my childhood friend._ Around the time I started writing this and rewriting this chapter I got engaged and then got so caught up with graduating college, and wedding plans I went on a bit of a break!

This was a little bit of a short chapter I just wanted to post it so you all knew I was here, and still writing!

nice twist huh? For this version apollo and artemis are friends, not siblings.

If you are wondering why they are children, don't worry it will be explained later :)

I am back, and as always r&r makes me write faster and just gives me motivation!

I am also starting new story with new characters, crazy I know but I thought I would give it a try.

-Krisy


End file.
